Trinity Farrelly
'Early Life' Trinity grew up being the wild child of her family. She always got in trouble but didn't mind. She got in wrestling when her brother Stephen (Sheamus) got into it. 'Wrestling Career' Trinity Debuted for Irish Whip Wrestling in 2009 and didn't mind facing the guys. She even held their Heavyweight Championship for three months before losing it to Mandrake. Trinity made an appearance on the December 30th edition of Smackdown when she saved her brothers Girlfriend Chelsea Benoit from a three on one assult caused by Natalya, Joslin Neidhart, and Lauren Kocianski. After the attack she was called to Kayla Orton's Office and was offered a WWE contract on the spot. On the January 6th edition of Smackdown Trinity had her first match teaming up with Chelsea and Ally Bennett to take on Natalya, Joslin and Lauren. Trinity's team won due to Chelsea using the Crippler Crossface on Joslin. One week Later Trinity compteted in her first singles match against Natalya which Trinity won. On the January 16th Edition of Raw Trinity had her first match on the show defeating Beth Phoenix. After the match she was made an offical member of Redemption after former leader Laura Cena had to give up her spot due to Kane stalking her. After that she along with the rest of the Divas (Minus Carrie Wilson and Chelsea Benoit) competed in the battle royal to determine the new Divas Champion which Trinity won making that her first reign in the WWE so far. On the January 19th Edition of Superstars Trinity defeated Natalya in a non title match. On the January 23rd edition of Raw she was seen talking to Ally about something. She looked worried and scared and begged Ally not to tell anyone especially Sheamus and Chelsea because they would freak (Well Sheamus anyway) And Ally promised that she wouldn't. On the January 27th Edition of Smackdown Trinity was begging Kayla to keep Drew on the roster. She also revealed that she married him in Vegas. Kayla said she would think about it. Later that night Trinity faced off against Natalya which she won but after the match both her and Chelsea were attacked by Amber Cena and soon Natalya and Joslin joined in the attack before they were saved by Cecilia Galloway. On the February 3rd Edition of Smackdown Trinity teamed up with Chelsea to take on Beth Phoenix and Natalya but the two lost the match. On the February 6th Edition of Raw Trinity teamed up with Ally and Cecilia to take on Beth, Natalya and Joslin which her team won. On the February 10th Edition of Smackdown Trinity faced Beth in a non title match which she defeated her. It was announced that Trinity would face Beth at Elimination Chamber for the Divas Championship. At Elimination Chamber Trinity defeated Beth to retain her title. A little while later in the back she ran into John Laurinaitis and David Otunga and warned Laurinaitis that if he tries to take over Smackdown that there will be hell to pay before walking off. The next night on Smackdown Trinity appeared in a segment with Daniel Bryan and Brooke Warner where Trinity wanted answers from them but didn't get them so she punched Bryan knocking him out and told Brooke to leave with him and she did. Later that night she interfered in the Champion vs. Champion match which she gave the Brogue Kick to Brooke and gave Bryan Trinity's Curse. When John Laurinaitis got in her face she gave him a Brogue Kick before raising Carrie Wilson's hand with Kayla. On the March 2nd edition of Smackdown Trinity faced off against Eve and defeated her thanks to Caylee Warner. Later that night she also accompained Randy Orton for his match against Daniel Bryan. When Daniel and Brooke tried escaping Randy and Trinity tried chasing after them but was stopped by Kane who chokeslammed them both. On the March 5th edition of Raw after Kane's match with R-Truth Trinity ran down to the ring with Randy and watched as he hit Kane with an RKO before telling Kane it's good to be back. She then went in the ring and kicked him in the skull before going to the back with Randy. On the March 14th Edition of NXT Trinity was a special guest commator. She even had a stare down with her Wrestlemania opponent Bridget Guerrero. Later that night she helped Tyson Kidd double team Michael McGillcutty for bringing up Chris Benoit just to get to Chelsea. On the March 16th Edition of Smackdown Trinity faced off against Michael McGillcutty and defeated him. She also had Caylee in her corner again. On the March 21st Edition of NXT Trinity was in a backstage segment with Drew McIntyre, Cecilia, Derrick Bateman and Tamina. Later on Trinity and Drew caught Maxine and Johnny Curtis take out Josh Matthews and Trinity told Drew to take care of Curtis and she'll take care of Maxine. She later joined William Regal and Maxine on commatary and got in a fight with her. At Wrestlemania 28 she defeated Bridget to retain her Divas Championship. On the April 6th Edition of Smackdown Trinity was made Co Smackdown GM plus she made herself Special Guest Referee for the Joslin Neidhart vs. Lira Santiago match. After Lira won Trinity raised her hand then gave her a Brogue Kick before going to the back. On the April 27th Edition of Smackdown Trinity teamed up with long time friend Victoria Brown to take on Brooke Warner and Taylor Garcia in the first round match to determine new Divas tag Team Champions. Trinity and Victoria won due to Brooke attacking Taylor and not stopping. At Extreme Rules Trinity successfuly defended her title against Lira and the next night on Raw she successfuly defended her title against Layla and later that night she helped Chelsea take out John Laurinaitis by taking down Lord Tensai. On the May 4th Edition of Smackdown Trinity acted as the solo GM for that night (Since John Laurinaitis wasen't there that night due to what Chelsea did to his arm on Monday night Raw) She saved her brother from a beatdown from Alberto and Daniel. She also settled an arguement with those two (By telling them to get out or have a fight to the death match.) She also witnessed Brooke slapping Caylee which she made Brooke face off against herself next week which Trinity won that match. At Over The Limit Trinity and Victoria took on Chelsea and Joslin and AJ and Caylee which Trinity and Victoria lost the match. Right after the match Kirsten McCool used her newly won Divas Money In The Bank on her causing her to lose the Divas Championship. She then made a match for Smackdown which was her, new Diva Samantha Jones and Layla vs. Kirsten and two partners of her choice (Which turned out to be Eve and Brooke Warner) On the May 25th Edition of Smackdown The three ended up winning the match then Trinity made a match for No Way Out which is Kirsten defending her Divas Championship against Layla and herself with Samantha as the special guest referee. Earlier that night she made a triple threat match where the winner would face off against Sheamus at No Way Out for his World Heavyweight Championship. She also made Aksana face off against Chelsea for the Next Smackdown as well. On the June 15th Edition of Smackdown Trinity (With Caylee in her corner) faced off against Kirsten and defeated her after hitting her with the Brogue Kick. At No Way Out Trinity did not win the Divas Championship but she did become the Solo Smackdown GM. On the July 27th Edition of Smackdown Trinity made her goal to get the Intercontinental Championship known after she attacked the Miz after his match with Christian. On the August 3rd Edition of Smackdown Trinity became the perminent GM Of Smackdown. She also named Kayla her senior Advisor and Caylee her Junior Advisor. On the July 19th Edition of Smackdown Trinity, Caylee and Kayla had a Job Evaulation by Mr. McMahon that caused her to be stripped of her GM Position. Since then her and Caylee have been blaming Kayla for the loss 'Personal Life' Trinity is the younger sister of Sheamus. Trinity also has a degree in Film On January 17th 2012 Trinity Married Drew McIntyre in vegas but can not get a divorce from him thanks to Kayla. It's a Love/Hate Marrage but she's keeping her last name for the time being. Siblings: Sheamus (Brother), Chelsea Benoit (Sister In Law), Cecilia Galloway (Sister In Law), Megan Benoit (Sister In Law), David Benoit (Brother In Law) 'Ringnames/Nicknames' *The Irish Nightmare 'Finishers' *Brogue Kick *Celtic Cross *Irish Curse *Trinity's Curse (Fallaway Slam) 'Wrestlers Managed' *Randy Orton 'Managers' *Caylee Warner 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Redemption 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' Title's *1 Time IWW International Heavyweight Champion *1 Time WWE Divas Champion Accomplishments *Became Co GM of Smackdown (With John Laurinaitis) April 6, 2012 - June 18, 2012 *Became Smackdown GM. (June 18, 2012 - July 19, 2013) 'Entrance Music' *Time Is Running Out by Papa Roach (Singles Theme 1) (Used until July 19, 2013) *Into The Nothing by Breaking Benjamin (Singles Theme 2) (Used until July 19, 2013) *Taking You Down by Egypt Central (Singles Theme 3) (Used until July 19, 2013) *Humanoid by Tokio Hotel (Singles Theme 4) (Used until July 19, 2013) *Deal With The Devil by Pop Evil (Current Singles Theme) *The Takeover by New Medicene (Redemption Theme 1) *What You Want (Elder Jepseon Remix) by Evanescence (Redemption Theme 2) 'Twitter Account' Trinity's Twitter account is @IrishRulerOfTheWorld. She mostly uses it for updates and to mess with her opponents before a match. She also jokes around with everyone. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's